1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer technology, and more particularly, to a visualized computer platform operating condition displaying device that is designed for use with a computer platform, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet PC, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or the like, for providing a visualized operating condition displaying function for informing the user of the various operating conditions of the computer platform, including, for example, power ON/OFF status of the computer platform, current working temperature level at the main system unit of the computer platform, remaining power capacity of battery, and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer platform, such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet PC, or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), is typically provided with operating condition displaying functions used to inform the user of the various operating conditions of the computer platform, such as power ON/OFF status of the computer platform, current working temperature level at the main system unit of the computer platform, remaining power capacity of battery, and so on, for the purpose of allowing the user to work with the computer platform properly.
Presently, most computer platforms utilize the operating system to display information about current working temperature level at CPU and remaining power capacity of battery through windows interface on the screen, so that user can view this information from the screen. One drawback to this practice, however, is that the user needs to use the mouse to open the windows where the information of operating condition is displayed, and this practice is apparently quite laborious and time-consuming to do. In addition, since this practice requires the user to manually open windows to view the information about the working temperature level at CPU, it would be unable to promptly notify the user of an emergency condition when the working temperature level at CPU is overly high, and therefore the computer platform may be damaged in the event of such an emergency condition without early care from the user.